1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for accurately setting decorative tiles with uniform grout lines and joints and, more particularly, to an adjustable tile spacing apparatus for efficiently setting a plurality of decorative tiles at a uniform and consistent width from adjacent decorative tiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anyone who has ever installed tile products before understands the aggravation associated with cutting and adjusting decorative tile, maintaining uniform grout lines and joints and conforming to a desired decorative pattern. A part of this pattern is the spacing between each piece that allows for placement of grout. Plastic spacers can be set to aid in this process, but they must be moved individually when the next piece is to be installed. Additionally, the plastic only allows for one dimension to be set at a time, thus multiple spacers must be set for just one more tile. This practice causes a user to juggle the tile and several spacers, and generally results in frustration, lost spaces, broken tile and irretrievable time. Furthermore, the plastic is difficult to clean, and will wear with time, thereby affecting grout line consistency. While these problems are difficult for the professional tile setter, they pose almost insurmountable problems for the do-it-yourself home owner.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a device that overcomes the problems associated with establishing consistent spacing when setting tiles on floors. The development of the adjustable tile spacing apparatus fulfills this need and provides an apparatus that accommodates placement of a plurality of decorative tiles while maintaining uniform grout lines.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
The following patents disclose a method for installing a laminated file: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,343, 5,208,086 and 4,931,331, each issued in the name of Charles R. Owens;
The following patents describe a ceramic tile spacing gauge and tile holder U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,783 issued in the name of Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,723 issued in the name of Fortin;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,190, issued in the name of Scott et al., discloses an object bracket holder for concrete forms, the bracket having a plurality of perimeter members that correspond to the outer edge of the object;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,913, issued in the name of Owens et al., describes a laminated tile product and method for producing the same, wherein the tile product comprises a sheet of natural stone having opposed first and second major surfaces and having a plurality of ceramic substrates having opposed first and second major surfaces;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,455, issued in the name of Bovino et al., discloses a tile squaring device having a distance rod, an anglehead and a sqaring means for connecting the anglehead to the distance rod so as to position the anglehead at a right angle to the distance rod;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,309, issued in the name of Kingston et al., describes an adjustable template for positioning tiles of various sizes; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,674, issued in the name of Schell, discloses an implement for laying square tile comprising a generally rectangular plate having a pair of straight edges spaced apart a distance equal to the width of a sized tile.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows tiles on floors to be set with greater ease and consistency in a manner which is quick and effective as well.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable tile spacing apparatus which aids in setting decorative floor or wall tile and provides for perfect spacing between tiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which keeps grout lines consistent and establishes a consistent tile pattern.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which can be used with most types of tile material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device having an I-shaped frame for providing spacing at all four corners of tile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device having an I-shaped frame which is adjustable in both width and length dimensions to suit all sizes and types of tiles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device having a rubber handle for comfort.
It is another object of the present invention to provide spacers mounted on prongs from above a tile surface for providing the actual grout line spacing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide spacers supplied in xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, and linear shapes to allow installation of all tiles encountered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide spacers available in xc2xc inch, xe2x85x9c inch, and xe2x85x9 inch varieties.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable tile spacing apparatus is provided for setting tiles in a consistent pattern with perfect spacing relative to one another so as to obtain grout joints of uniform width. The invention comprises an I-shaped main frame which is adjustable in both width and length dimensions, via the use of telescoping members and fasteners. This adjustment allows the invention to work with most sizes of tile work. In each corner of the frame, a spacer is located. The spacer can be an X-shape, a T-shape, an L-shape, or a linear shape. These spacers would be used in setting field pieces, edge pieces, corner pieces, and variable pieces, respectively. The spacers would be available in xc2xc inch, xe2x85x9c inch, and xe2x85x9 inch varieties to allow for the construction of various sized grout line widths. A rubber handle with finger grips is provided for user comfort. The invention is simply moved along as each tile is set and provides perfect spacing for the next tile to be set. The invention can be used with ceramic tile, clay tile, marble, slate, or virtually any material that is set with spacing for grout lines.
The use of the present invention allows decorative tiles on floors and walls to be set with greater ease and consistency and in a manner which is quick and effective.